


Bowtie

by Amie33



Series: The magical 100 [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie33/pseuds/Amie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles about the Doctor's bowtie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You really like them, don’t you?’ he asks, smiling, while she stops stroking his bowtie.

“Yes I do.” Her hand reluctantly leaves the piece of cloth and she smiles back at him.

“They’re cool, aren’t they?” He straightens it with a smug expression on his face and she laughs at him.

“That’s not why I love them.” she can’t help to reply and he bends closer, his breath hot on her skin.

“So why River?”

His eyes are dark and questioning, but he is young, too young.

“Spoilers.”

She can’t tell him now. Eventually he will know, when he’s ready.


	2. Chapter 2

He hasn’t stepped out of the Tardis yet and she’s already laughing.

“What?”

She calms down and tries to remain serious as she answers. “Where did you find that... thing?” she points out at his bowtie.

“You love this one.” he sounds hurt and pouts at her.

“Oh no, I don’t.” she answers, laughing again and he freezes. This is the moment he realizes she’s young, and they’re not even in Stormcage but in her room at Luna University.

“Oh...”

She doesn’t know. She’s not his wife yet. She’s not his wife anymore.

He hides his pain behind a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

“And, wife, I have a request.”

She can’t take her eyes off of him as he speaks, warmth growing up in her body as she remembers the first time he had said those words to her.

“Would you marry me? Again?”

Stars are shining in his eyes and she feels like the most beautiful and loved woman of the universe. 

“Yes.” she breathes out, and he smiles brighter, reaching out for his bowtie. They wrap it securely around their palms, before lacing their fingers together and sealing their new wedding with a kiss -and so they will, again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy writing those. I hope you like them beside the fact that the first ones were not really happy -and that the last one balance them ;)


End file.
